Un bon Jedi
by AttilatheMyu
Summary: La mort pour Obi-wan Kenobi apporte un certain nombre de révélations, plus ou moins importantes, et surtout une nouvelle compréhension de la vie, et de la mort.
1. Découverte de la mort

Un bon jedi est un jedi mort. Là est la devise des Siths( peut être) mais c'est aussi une vérité universelle. Coupé de tous parasite qui pollue la perception de la Force, un jedi mort est plus efficace, plus à l'écoute de ce que la Force lui rapporte. Un sith aussi d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Un bon jedi est un jedi mort, donc. Voila la réalisation d'Obi-wan Kenobi en retrouvant ses confrères dans la Force et dans leurs formes spectrales. Et le voila bien embêté, parce qu'il voit venir les emmerdes pour son dernier élève a pleine vitesse, des emmerdes qui seront en partie dû à son incapacité a ne pas polluer la Force. Comme le disait Mace Windu en tombant à sa perte : « Merde ».

Les longues années qu'annonce ce nouvelle état fantomatique du chevalier jedi ne peuvent que lui permettent d'apprécier cette nouvelle clarté sur le sujet de la Force. Et sur l'insignifiance des jedis et des siths dans le grand ordre des choses.

La Force ne s'est jamais limité aux individus, ni à la perception lumineuse ou obscure de ce que ces mêmes individus ont décidé de choisir. La Force est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, elle est simplement, elle n'a pas de côté réellement. Si l'on veut visualiser la Force… peut être vaut il mieux la visualiser comme une sorte de jelly ? Et qu'importe la forme, ou la réelle essence de la Force, les fait sont que : les Jedi sont devenu orgueilleux, aveugles à ce qui les entourait, leur fin ne veut pas dire la fin de la Force. Après des siècles de prospérités, de calmes et de croissance, le retour des siths n'était qu'une volonté de ramener la balance, le bien ne peut fonctionner sans le mal, et le mal ne peut fonctionner sans le bien. La volonté des deux groupes à vouloir s'oblitérer ne peut qu'aboutir à l'échec. Une sorte de conflit inutile, que l'univers subit depuis des millénaires, sans que la Force ne puisse y mettre fin, parce que toute créature sensible est enclin à la connerie.

Et lorsque cela est enfin pris en compte, lorsqu'Obi-Wan, en suivant l'évolution de son jeune élève et son succès à ramener son père du côté raisonnable de la vie… Et bien Obi-Wan s'emmerde. Et le désert de Tatooïne, malgré son côté horrible, brulant, destructeur, isolant, malgré les horreurs que le chevalier jedi a rencontré sur cette planète… Le désert lui manque. Anakin Skywalker en rejoignant son maître est quelque peu horrifié de comprendre que son existence menait à la destruction des jedis tels qu'il les a connu, et que de toute façon, son existence n'était pas voué a marquer l'univers plus que cela. Il est aussi légèrement perturbé par la volonté de son maître de trouver un désert à hanter.

Rey est seule depuis longtemps, ses parents parties, la laissant seule sur Jakku, à la charge d'un homme étrange. Elle a quitté cette homme depuis qu'elle a 7 ans, et se débrouille seule, allant chercher dans les épaves tout ce qui est susceptible d'être revendu, pour subvenir à ses besoins. A onze ans, elle peut enfin atteindre les zones les plus en hauteurs dans les quatre épaves du nord-est, armé d'une corde, d'un grappin et d'une ceinture de sécurité qu'elle a récupéré. Avec un peu de chance, l'équipement ne lâchera pas de tout de suite.

Ce matin, dans l'obscurité fraiche d'une épave impériale, la corde balance doucement, des grincements inquiétant s'échappe d'une plaque de métal supportant la pression de ce corps enfantin. Ce matin, dans l'ombre d'un vaisseau de l'ordre abandonné, une forme spectrale observe une enfant travailler à sa survie. Ce n'est pas la première fois, il a été appelé par cette enfant, par sa présence dans la Force, et par sa solitude, mais aussi sa simplicité.

En redescendant prudemment sur le sol ensablé du vaisseau, la jeune Rey prend le temps de vérifier que son environnement ne cache pas la présence d'un charognard susceptible de lui voler son butin durement gagné. Du coin de l'œil, une forme bleue l'intrigue. Se tournant lentement vers la figure floue, elle resserre les mains sur son sac, et son baton.

« - Vous êtes qui ? »

Un silence lui répond, et un air intrigué s'affiche sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle peut enfin voir. Des son côté, Obi-wan cherche à voir à qui l'enfant s'adresse, sans succès.

« - Vous en bleue, vous êtes qui ? » Réitère la jeune brune, un peu agacé. Si l'homme ne veut pas lui répondre, il n'a qu'a partir, c'est pas comme si il y avait beaucoup de gens dans cette épave de vaisseau.

« Tu peux me voir ? » L'homme en bleu demande, un air légèrement étonné s'affichant sur son visage âgé. Rey cligne des yeux, est-ce que ce vieux se moque d'elle ? Il est bleu, il éclaire la moitié du conduit dans lequel il se tient, et il porte au moins 4 couches de vêtement sur une planète comme Jakku, où il fait trop souvent trop chaud pour y vivre. Il est aussi visible qu'un Hut en Chaleur. Elle hausse un sourcil, et agite sa main dans un mouvement censé englober l'homme et sa couleur néon bleue.

« … okay, tu peux me voir, inhabituel, mais pourquoi pas. »Un haussement d'épaule accompagne cette phrase. « Je m'appelle Obi-Wan Kenobi, je suis un maître jedi. »

« -Je croyais que les Jedi étaient mort ? »

« Oui oui, ils sont pratiquement tous morts. Mon apparence en est la preuve, on perd un peu toute corporalité en étant un fantôme dans la Force. »

Rey regarde cet homme choquée, puis, réalisant que l'homme est possiblement un fou, elle virevolte et s'élance vers la sortie du vaisseau. La figure bleue la suivant à quelques mètres, flottant doucement au dessus du sable.

« Oh, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, mais tu es tellement intéressante. Est-ce que tu sais que tu utilise la Force pour ne pas chuter lorsque tu récupère tes bouts de mécanique ? »

Ceci fut la première rencontre officiel entre Rey et Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ce ne fut pas la dernière. La fascination de l'homme avec l'enfant, forçat la jeune fille à s'habituer à la présence du spectre dans sa vie de tout les jours, à ses conseils plus où moins opportuns, et à ses cours du soir sur la vie, la Force, et les cours de lecture et d'écriture, ainsi que d'étiquette.

La jeune fille dût aussi rapidement s'habituer à l'apparition aléatoire de « compagnons » d'Obi-Wan, d'autre spectre, plus ou moins envahissant, et voulant participer absolument à l'éducation de la jeune fille.

Le respect que Rey avait eu un jour pour tous ces spectres disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle vit l'un deux, un petit être aux grandes oreilles, frapper d'une canne le trio habituel qui la hantait, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, et Anakin.

Leur présence eu du bon, elle ne se sentait plus aussi isolé, avait l'impression de pouvoir un jour quitter Jakku par ses propres moyens, et surtout, elle n'était plus aussi surprise par l'attitude des spectres.

De leur côté, les maitres Jedi, grâce à Rey, réalisèrent qu'il y avait peut être plus de choses à la mort que de simplement souffrir l'éternité dans la Force. Certains d'entre eux entreprirent de parcourir la galaxie à la recherche de potentiel élève, à la recherche de personnes sensible à la Force d'une manière où d'une autre. Les uns après les autres, ils laissèrent Rey survivre sur Jakku, laissant seul Obi-wan continuer à lui transmettre un enseignement.

(Anakin facepalmed when he discovered his grandkid doing shit with the new order)

(Mace Windu cursed up a storm realizing that Han Solo had not only a strong presence in the Force, but also a prescience equal to none. That little shit head could have been a Jedi, and might very well be one of a sort.)

(Yoda came back to see obi-wan to tell him how much his student was being a shit head alone on an island in the middle of nowhere.)


	2. Conséquence de fantôme

Un homme sourit.

Une femme reste impassible.

Un deuxième homme fronce les sourcils.

Une seconde femme est entourée par deux hommes, tous trois un peu perdu par ce qu'il se passe.

La tension monte. Le silence pèse. Un ange passe.

« Dites, est-ce que je peux… »

« C'est pas le moment Anakin/Papa ! » Hurle de concert trois voix à une tête phosphorescente bleue passant à travers un mur. Une main vient attraper le col de l'homme à travers la paroi, et une voix austère résonne.

« C'est suffisamment le bordel comme ça, padawan, ramène tes fesses ici, et arrête de foutre la merde »

« Mais Mace ! C'est mes enfants et ma pseudo figure fraternelle ! »

« Rien à carrer, vient jouer aux morpions avec Yoda »

Le silence revient prendre sa place dans la pièce telle une chape de plomb lâché du haut d'un vaisseau spatial. La tension reprend son ascension avec plus de vigueur.

Finalement, Rey prend son courage à deux mains, prend la main de ses deux compagnons d'infortune et finit par ouvrir la bouche. Malheureusement, elle est devancée par l'homme en bleu, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Vous avez bien grandi pendant mon absence… Je suis fière de vous. »

La jeune femme ferme les yeux, et prie pour que la patience soit avec elle, et espère vraiment que l'attitude de boulet du fantôme finisse par disparaître, même si elle sait que c'est peine perdue. Après tout, cela fait des années que ce mec la suit comme un pot de colle, avec toujours autant de tact et d'appréciation pour la situation qu'une autruche bourrée. A côté d'elle, Poe vient de se coller la main au visage dans un bruit de claque sonore. Finn, pauvre de lui reste perdu.

« Merci, ce n'est pas grâce à toi vieux schnock. » La grâce et la délicatesse de la princesse Leia Organa s'est apparemment barré en même temps que la patience de Luke Skywalker, qui a manqué de tenter d'étrangler son ancien maître.

Obi-wan dans toute sa bleuté spectrale commence à réaliser que, peut-être, il aurait pu commencer par autre chose. Il tousse un peu dans son poing, tentant de reprendre un peu de prestance. Mais Rey… Rey qui s'est faite kidnapper par un adolescent en pleine crise, qui a survécu de peu un certain nombre de connerie en a marre. Ca fait vingt minutes que ces adultes sont incapables de discuter.

« Okay, ça suffit. Toi, tu arrêtes de l'ouvrir, tu écoutes ce qu'ils ont à te dire, et tu t'excuses. » s'exclame-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'ancien maître Jedi, plantant son doigt dans sa poitrine. « Et vous ! Vous feriez mieux d'accoucher vos problèmes, j'ai autre chose à faire que de gérer vos traumas, je suis pas psy moi, okay ? »

Un hochement de tête de la part des trois concernés assure Rey qu'elle peut enfin se barrer. Embarquant Poe et Finn dans son sillage, elle prend enfin la fuite, passant à coté d'un Mace Windu exaspéré, et d'un Yoda fort satisfait de lui-même. Elle hoche la tête en direction de l'homme imposant.

« Merci Mace… Anakin est.. ? »

« En train de bouder, il a perdu face au gobelin vert. Je l'avais prévenu qu'il trichait. »

Derrière eux, la porte de la pièce se referme, juste à temps pour ne laisser entendre que des bribes d'accusation, de remontrances et de cris de frustrations.

Qui avait dit qu'un bon Jedi était un Jedi mort ?

Clairement, pour Rey, depuis que ces hommes ont découvert les projections spectrales, ce ne sont que des gamins insupportables venus lui pourrir la vie. En lui apprenant à utiliser la force, certe, mais en l'emmerdant quand même sévèrement.


End file.
